Livin' La Vida Loca
by Orochi-Ne
Summary: She'll push and pull you down, Livin' la Vida Loca. Her lips are devil red and her skin is the color of mocha. Connor/OC/Travis. Oneshot. AU.


_**A/N: **_**Does anyone remember who I am? Haha - it feels like I haven**'**t been here in forever, aside from when I troll to see if Theia or my beta has posted anything. An apology to anyone who's been waiting on the next chapter of any of my fics, life has gotten the best of me. This is... Some what of a teaser to help you get through your withdrawl *egoboost*. Here ya go! My first Travis/OC/Conner... Fic and probably my last.**

**Living la Vida Loca**

Her smile took away all of his problems and created an entirely new set of them. He didn't know _why _he allowed her to control him; she was nothing more than a witch and she used to him like a puppet. Under normal circumstances he would've tried to end the relationship after the first date but for some reason there was something about her that made him want to stay.

Travis couldn't tell you what it was if you asked him — he'd say it was like he was under a spell whenever they were together. To be completely honest most of the time he hated her; she was a controlling bitch that forced him to do some things that even Eros would've disapproved off (and he was the god of sex). Other times however, he loved her — she was the only other person in his life aside from his older brother that actually meant something to him. She would tell him how special he was to her while he ordered her glasses of the most expensive champagne (she wouldn't settle for sparkling water; she was way too good for that).

"Travis, can you get me a new Gucci bag?"

People wouldn't have believed him if he said this out loud but Travis wasn't a fan of stealing. He did it because it was what people _expected_ him to do, because whoever heard of a son of Hermes who didn't steal? His brain was telling him to say no because it was the morally right thing for him to do, but she could see the look of hesitation in his eyes and decided it was time for her to back him into a corner.

Chloè was the type that always got what she wanted and she wasn't about to stop her perfect record now just because her boyfriend/lover wanted to have high morals. Her fingers found their way to one his belt loops and she slowly pulled his body towards her. Once they were close enough she moved her head up so that it was sitting right in the crook of his neck and then began placing butterfly kisses all over his skin. Travis shivered because of the close contact and tried his best to stop himself from moaning — for some reason the young daughter of Hecate knew exactly how to press his buttons. With a low moan he was pushing her away and heading into the Gucci store with a star struck look on his face.

Chloè leaned against the gray wall beside her with a smile covering her face; she brushed a strand of black hair from her face before pulling out her BlackBerry. When she saw who the message was from she bit her lip — then again she wasn't really surprised. There were only two numbers in her phone and each one of them had the last name Stoll. Her thumbs went to work on crafting up a nice reply that would make her other 'special friend' know that she was ready for the fun they had planned later that night. The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she was greeted by the sight of Travis holding a Gucci purse in his hand. She put her phone away and hopped into his arms without missing a single beat — she kissed his neck before taking the purse with a smile.

"Thanks Travy, I love it!"

Travis grinned and was about to respond when he noticed the familiar sound of her phone vibrating. His brow arched up almost instantly because last time he checked it was _his_time and that damned phone should've been turned off. "Who's that?"

"I was texting my roommate about you," she lied. "She just wanted to know where I was."

He knew she was lying because she had told him that _he _was the only number in her phone. There was something in his brain that demanded he call her on the bullshit she was spewing — however, there was that spell she had over him that caused him to nod his head. "Want to get something to eat?"

The two walked in silence for a while until they reached the large food court that rested in the center of the mall. They both decided that Italian would be best and they were heading towards _Eatsies_ until Travis caught sight of another familiar couple. His lips curled into a grin as he pulled away from Chloè and headed towards one of his best friends. "Thalia Grace hanging out with Leo Valdez. Never thought I'd see the day."

Thalia glanced up from Leo's shoulder when she heard a memorable _annoying _voice. She elbowed Leo and forced him to look up from the heart he was starting to forge out of metal springs. A grin crept onto his face when he made eye contact with Travis; regardless of what anyone thought, Leo could have passed for a son of Hermes because of his devious nature.

Leo shook hands with Travis after Thalia hugged him before arching his eyebrow at Chloè. "Who's that? I thought you were dating Katie Gardner."

Travis rolled his eyes when that name was mentioned. For some reason _everyone _thought he was dating that spoiled daughter of Demeter. While it might have been true that at one point in time he had a small crush on her, that time had long since passed. "This is Chloè, a daughter of Hecate I met a while back. We've been pretty serious lately."

While the three friends caught up Chloè was standing back with her teeth gritted in frustration. If there was _one _thing she hated it was Travis paying attention to anyone that wasn't her — she needed something to get her man away from those two. An idea flashed in her mind and a smirk came onto her lips; she snapped her fingers together and watched with glee as a fire flickered to life on Leo's shoulder. Pretty soon his shirt was burned away and Thalia was standing there with her teeth gritted together. She placed her hand on Leo's shoulder and judging from the way his hair spiked up he knew he was in trouble.

"We'll have to catch you later Travis," Thalia said while grabbing a hand full of Leo's curls. "It seems that Leo here has forgotten his manners."

The son of Hephaestus mouthed out the words '_Help__me_' as Thalia dragged him away.

Travis chuckled before returning to his girlfriend's side. "Are you ready to get that pasta?"

She nodded her head and the two walked to the _Eatsies _line and waited. Once they had their food they took a seat — Travis tried starting a conversation but it seemed like every time he tried Chloè's phone started vibrating. They finished eating after about ten minutes and the daughter of Hecate finally checked her phone when her date went to the bathroom. It seemed that Connor was starting to get impatient and wanted her to come over right away. Her lips curled into a faint smile because she absolutely _loved_being wanted. When Travis returned she figured it was best to break the news to him.

"Travy, I'm sorry but I'll have to cancel our plans for tonight. My roommate just had a bad break up and needs me."

_I __call __bull shit!_ The logical part of Travis' brain screamed, but instead of complaining he simply wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He was just about to get into it when he felt her arms slip away from her body — he opened his eyes to find that she was gone.

Sometimes he really hated that girl; he knew that she was more than likely off to meet another guy though for some reason he didn't care. Just as long as she came back to him almost every day and rubbed those mocha fingers all over his body. Normally he'd be fine with letting her go except now there were two really big problems that he had to face.

He was alone.

He was horny.

He was alone and horny.

Life really _sucked _for Travis Stoll.

Ω

Sometimes Chloè liked Connor a little more than she did his brother; for some reason Connor put up more of a fight than Travis did and if there was one thing she loved it was a challenge. The two of them met almost every night in some cheap hotel in New York. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that but there was something about Connor that made her resolve shaky. For some reason she found herself hating him for that and every time they made love she made sure to call out someone else's name just to piss him off. However, every time she screamed someone else's name he did this thing that really burnt her up on the inside.

He made her love him.

She unlocked the door of his hotel room and walked into find Connor laying on the bed in nothing more than a pair of boxers (why they were pink satin she would never know). His lips curled into grin and before the daughter of Hecate could register what was going on, he had her pinned up against the door. If there was one thing that Chloè absolutely despised it was being held down — for some strange reason however, Connor _loved_ bondage.

When the two of them first got together he put a pair of leather straps around her arms and held her down to the bed, he said it was a turn on. She, on the other hand, thought it was just Connor being insecure about a woman being able to own him in the sack. After all, his last girlfriend was Piper McLean and from what Chloè had heard she was a pro at overpowering _anyone_ she got in bed.

"This isn't going to work," Chloè mumbled as Connor kissed his way down to her breasts.

He stopped before glancing into her eyes with this _adorable_ expression; it was the perfect mixture of desire and desperation. A yellow spark of energy danced around the daughter of Hecate's fingertips and before Connor had a chance to blink his back was being slammed up against the bed post. The bed sheets slowly slithered up to his arms and held them in place. She shrugged off her blouse before moving onto the bed on all fours — Connor could see a strange look in her eyes, one he had never seen before. It was the look of a lioness who had just found a defenseless baby deer hiding in the grass; for some reason that looked only turned him on even more.

Her body was soon pressed up against his and their lips were locked in the most passionate kiss that he had ever experienced. Every so often her hands would move down his body and sparks of magic seemed to dance all across his skin — he couldn't explain the pleasure that was coursing through him even if you paid him a million dollars.

To be honest, Connor wasn't sure when Chloè started using magic to help amplify his pleasure but he knew that he loved it. It seemed that every single time they made love she had a new addiction. Thursday she dropped candle wax all over him and Friday she dug her nails all the way into his flesh — it seemed that today would be the day he actually got some type of kick out of her addiction. Everything was going absolutely perfect for Connor Stoll well, that was until the door to his hotel room opened.

After Travis relieved himself of his _little_ problem he decided it was high time he paid a visit to his older brother. They hadn't seen each other in almost a month and he wanted to share the news about his newest girlfriend with his best friend. He arrived at his brother's room and found that the door was open; he pushed it open with a smile before speaking.

"Hey bro, I've got tell you about this—" Travis found himself choking on his sentence because of the way that _his _girlfriend's head was positioned in between his brother's legs. There was a low voice in the back of his brain that sounded a lot like Annabeth for some reason; the voice screamed '_I __told __you __so!__'_ and Travis could only grit his teeth in frustration.

Chloè glanced up at him with an innocent smile on her face; she kissed Connor one last time before pulling away from him. "Travy, what are you doing here?"

"What the hell is _this_?" the younger Stoll screeched. "You lied to me!"

She shrugged. "Technically, I didn't. I said I was going to see my roommate and here I am _with_my roommate."

Travis glared at his brother who's eyes were currently glazed with lust, the older Stoll smiled. "Isn't she amazing bro?"

_He__ doesn__'__t __care_. A voice in the back of Travis's mind said quietly. _He__'__s__ known __about __this __along__ and __didn__'__t__ say __anything_.

The son of Hermes ran out the room with his tears in his eyes and the voice practically barking in his mind. He couldn't take it anymore and there was only one option he had.

Chloè arched her brow before raising her hand into the air and using her magic to slam the door. She kissed Connor again before returning her head between his legs and returning to work. Connor wouldn't understand why his brother barged out like he did until a few days later and by then it would be too late.

Ω

Connor Stoll sat silently at his mother's side and tried to block out all of the sobbing that was going on because if he paid attention he was sure that he'd break down. His eyes shifted from his grieving mother onto the letter that lay on the kitchen table — he had read the letter over seven times and for some reason it still wasn't making much sense to him.

That note was the last thing that Travis had written before he took his life — he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to react to his brother's death. On one hand he was miserable because his best friend was gone; on the hand he was pissed because his little brother chose to shoot himself instead of talk about his problems. He shifted gently to make sure he was still close to his mom before gripping the letter in his hand. This would be his fifth time reading it and hopefully this time he might find some clue as to why his brother was gone.

Each section of the note was broken up into days and months, different parts of Travis's life. Connor recognized some of the things mentioned like the time they pulled a prank on the hunters of Artemis all the way to the battle of Manhattan when some of their siblings were lost. There was a point that he didn't recognize however, it was about three months back and it mentioned something about a girl Travis had met during a store run from camp.

"_She__'__s __pulling __me __down __into __her __web,_" the letter read. _"_Every time I try to get away it's like there is something in my brain that stopsmefromleaving_._"

He paused for a second and arched his eyebrow. That was the exact way he felt about Chloè most of the time — she was like a drug that he couldn't stop taking no matter how hard she tried.

"_I __know __she__'__s __cheating __on __me,__ I __can __feel __it.__She__ always __bites __her __lip__ when __she __lies__ and __she __does __it __every __single __time__s he __looks __down__ at __her __phone_. _Sometimes__ she__ says __it__'__s __a __roommate__ other __times __it__'__s__ her__ mom._"

Those were the same god damned lies that a certain daughter of Hecate fed to him — the image of Travis running out of his apartment ran clear in his mind and it was at that moment that Connor Stoll realized that he was part of the reason that his little brother was dead. He threw the letter down, moved away from his mother so fast that she almost fell over, and ran out the door. One thought was running through his mind as he ran to Camp Half Blood and that was about confronting that _bitch_.

Chloè was at camp too busy flirting with one of her half-brothers to notice when Connor arrived. While most people frowned on dating a sibling she didn't see anything wrong with it because honestly, Zeus married his _sister_. If Lord Lightning Bolt could have children with Hera then surely she could kiss her half-brother (who really wasn't even half because gods don't have DNA). She was just about to move in for the kill when she was yanked away and pushed up against a wall — her brow arched up immediately when she saw Connor was the one holding her down. "You know I don't like—"

"Shut the _fuck_up!" he screamed. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing my brother?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "The idea never crossed my mind."

He jerked her forward and slammed her back against the wall; the daughter of Hecate didn't flinch. She was used to pain and had long since come to enjoy giving and receiving it. Maybe that's why she was getting so much pleasure out of seeing Connor hurting the way he was — or maybe she was just a crazy sadistic bitch. Either way, she was really starting to like the son of Hermes being rough. "When did you start seeing him?"

"About a month after we started dating. I saw him flirting with a daughter of Apollo and thought he would look so much better with me than with her. Plus he looks just like you, why have one when I can have both?"

It took everything he had not to punch that smug smirk she was wearing right off her lips. He could tell she didn't care about what had happened.

"Tell me something," Chloè started. "Shouldn't you be happy Travis is gone? Now you have me all to yourself."

Her arms found their way around his neck and he could feel himself falling back under her spell. Connor tried his best to move only to find that his body was stuck in place — Chloè placed a kiss on his neck before speaking. "You _wanted_your brother to die."

"Why would I want that, he was my best friend?" He wasn't sure when his supposed statement became a question but, for some reason, Connor was starting to lose his nerve. It was almost like he was under the control of one of the daughters of Aphrodite — by the time he understood what was going on it was far too late.

"You miss your brother right, Connor?" Chloè asked, making sure to put as much magic into her voice as she could. "Then why don't go and join him?"

His body was moving on its own at this point. The next thing Connor knew he was heading to the armory to find something strong enough to end his life. She smiled as she walked away before turning her attention back to her half-brother — a frown formed on her lips as she saw him running away. That was a complete disappointment; she was sure he could've done some amazing things to her if he concentrated all of his magic into the right place. Her eyes glanced around the green plains of Camp Half Blood and she eventually took notice of a daughter of Iris that had been staring at her. With a simple shrug of her shoulders she was heading towards the girl. After all, she had always wanted to taste the rainbow.

Ω

She stood quietly and watched as Chiron spoke about his two most mischievous campers — to be honest from the way he talked it almost looked like he was _happy_to have the Stoll brothers gone (who could blame him? Now there wouldn't be anybody pulling pranks on him).

Leo Valdez pulled himself away from Thalia, who by the way was glaring at Chloè like she knew something nobody else did. Fire sparked in the palm of Leo's hand and with a low whimper he lit the memorial shrouds that covered two of his best friends. He took a step back and mumbled out a silent prayer before returning to Thalia's side — he tried his very best to keep his tears from falling but somewhere along the line he found that he was crying into Thalia's shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence everyone was heading back to their cabins. Thalia had left Leo alone with members of the Hermes cabin to discuss who would be the next councilor. The daughter of Zeus marched up to Chloè with electricity sparking off her clothes.

"You're the one that caused this," she growled.

"Do you have any proof to back that up?"

Thalia balled her first. "Every boy you've ever dated at camp has ended up dead. First there was Michael Yew, then Ethan Nakurama, and now the Stoll twins."

The daughter of Hecate shrugged. "Like I'm the first girl here to ever kill her exes, Annabeth Chase killed Luke and nobody seems to blame her for anything."

Had it not been for Leo coming to grab Thalia when he did, Chloè's body would've been blasted into a tree by a bolt of electricity. She wasn't exactly sure _when _it happened but, for some reason, whenever Leo touched her it was almost as if all her problems disappeared. Thalia glanced at the son of Hephaestus, who was currently trying to pull her to the Hermes cabin to help them get over the recent deaths, before glaring at Chloè.

"This isn't over."

Chloè watched the two leave in silence before readjusting the tight black dress that she wore for the funeral. With a tired sigh she headed back to the Hecate cabin to see if there was anybody around that was in the mood for a quickie — she passed by a few campers here and there who were mourning and scoffed at them.

For some reason there wasn't a single ounce of regret anywhere in her heart for what she did to the Stoll brothers. The two of them were nothing more than toys for her amusement and she somehow managed to break them just like the rest. Of course she had to admit that the two of them lasted longer than most of her boyfriends; some couldn't make it pass the second month without her growing bored of them.

She had almost reached her cabin when she bumped into a son of Hades by the name of Nico di Angelo. Her eyes widened at the dark smile he flashed her as he continued walking by. With a turn of her heels she was watching him with an innocent smile covering her lips. It seemed that the spider had just found her new fly and was about to take up the task of getting him into her web.

Just by looking at di Angelo she could tell that he would last _way_longer than the rest of her toys. Images of all the things she could do the son of Hades began flooding into her mind and before long the memories of Connor and whatever his name were gone. Chloè paused for a second and realized that she really_was_ a heartless bitch; she shrugged her shoulders because to be completely honest she didn't give a damn.

She brushed an auburn strand of her hair from her face before giggling. "I think I just found my new boyfriend."

_Fin_.


End file.
